Muito Barulho Por Nada
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Naruto era um kitsune que namorava um pastor de ovelhas meio ninfomaníaco, Sasuke. Um dia uma fada madrinha gay, em vez de lhe realizar um desejo, deu a ele uma missão. *Yaoi. Vários casais. Fairy Tale. Nonsense.* - 2 on
1. Ato I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto. E ele é Sasukete, hah!

_**N/A:**_ Há uns 4 anos criei com uns amigos um profile para nossas fics conjuntas, fairy tale nonsenses. Por motivos explicados lá (_Soldiers_ é o nome, tá nos meus favoritos) estou fazendo essa aqui sozinha e postando no meu profile individual. Logo, qualquer semelhança com aquelas fics não será mera coincidência 8D

_**N/A2:**_ Não vou parar com as outras duas fics de Naruto. Só que elas são sérias e, bem, eu estava inspirada pra escrever besteira xD Enfim, aqui os personagens manipulam _chakra_, fazem _ninjutsu_, _genjutsu_ e afins; existem _bijuus_, _sharingan_, _kunais_ e talz... Apesar de ser AU, yaoi à la fairy tale nonsense...

**_N/A3:_** Apesar do título, não tem nada a ver com a obra de Shakespeare... e.e'

* * *

**Muito Barulho Por Nada**

Ato I

Em algum lugar tão distante que não se sabe onde fica, numa data incerta em que a pergunta "quando?" não se encaixaria, um garoto loiro se encontrava sentado sobre um campo verdejante balançando lentamente a cauda alaranjada e felpuda.

Seus olhos azuis fitavam distraidamente o rebanho de ovelhas que pastava por ali. Estava pensando em como elas pareciam flocos de nuvens fofas e brancas – se nuvens tivessem patas e fizessem "béé", é claro.

- Naruto... – alguém chamou, de longe.

As orelhinhas de raposa tremeram na cabeça do loiro e ele se virou para trás, procurando o dono da voz. Não viu ninguém, mas sabia que a pessoa estava por perto. Quando se virou novamente para frente, quase berrou ao dar de cara com um rosto pálido a centímetros do seu.

- Sasuke-teme!

- Dobe.

- Por... – e foi calado com um beijo. Naruto esqueceu rapidinho as perguntas e abraçou o rapaz, correspondendo ao beijo. A cauda balançando alegre atrás de si.

Quando percebeu, já havia sido empurrado para o chão e tinha um moreno deitado em cima de seu corpo, deslizando as mãos por seu tórax.

- Aw! Mas é assim? – indagou, quando o outro lhe abandonou os lábios para atacá-lo no pescoço. – Já chega agarrando, nem diz "oi, tudo bem?"...

- Hmph. Eu volto para esse lado do rebanho e tem uma raposa secando minhas ovelhas... Tenho que atacá-la mesmo. – Sasuke retrucou, mordendo o ombro do garoto.

- Ora! Se elas fossem feitas de ramen você até poderia se preocupar, mas... – Naruto ponderou, pensativo – Aahh... – e gemeu, quando Sasuke adentrou a mão por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando-lhe o peito.

Sasuke desviou a atenção para o abdômen do garoto-raposa, trilhando beijos e mordidas por ele. De repente, parou ao sentir-se observado. Lançou um olhar perscrutador ao redor e logo viu a causa.

As ovelhas estavam lá, paradas, todas observando curiosamente a cena que eles protagonizavam. Sasuke estreitou os olhos negros, fitando-as de forma maligna.

- Todas circulando. _Circulando_.

Um ar de confusão pairou sobre as ovelhas, então elas começaram a andar em círculos.

- Aff... Só não fiquem observando. – Sasuke disse, voltando sua atenção para o loiro, sem nem ao menos ver o que os animais tinham resolvido fazer.

- Ahn, Teme... – Naruto começou, vendo as ovelhas correrem alegremente pelo campo. E então teve as calças puxadas, ficando seminu diante do moreno que sorria. Um meio sorriso que parecia garantir momentos muito libidinosos pela frente.

* * *

- Suas ovelhas cretinas. Voltem aqui! – Sasuke esbravejou, indo atrás delas. O caso era que as ovelhas tinham se espalhado para todos os lados durante o tempo que ficou distraído com Naruto.

Ele, definitivamente, não tinha o menor talento para pastor. Bem, precisava juntá-las de novo. Pegou uma corda e começou a enlaçar as ovelhinhas para perto, mas sendo muitas elas logo escapavam novamente.

- TODAS PARADAS AGORA! – ordenou, dando-lhes seu olhar mortal de estraçalhar corações. As ovelhas rapidamente se encolheram obedientes.

Naruto, que cochilava com a cauda envolvendo o corpo, acordou com o grito e lançou um olhar curioso para o moreno.

- Mas que droga! – Sasuke estava reclamando, pra ninguém em especial. – Por que tenho que cuidar desses animais imbecis?

- Tá difícil aí, Teme? – indagou, ajeitando as roupas.

- Hmph. – Sasuke largou a corda e voltou para perto do loiro. – Finalmente acordou, Dobe...

- Ora... – tentou dizer, mas novamente se viu prensado no chão pelo rapaz de cabelos negros. – Teme! Não deve ter nem meia hora desde que fizemos...

- Tudo isso?

Antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar, acordes de guitarra começaram a soar de repente. Acompanhando o som, apareceu um brilho vindo do céu e as folhas soltas das árvores começaram a rodopiar no ar.

Uma das ovelhas, aproveitando-se da distração dos garotos – que olhavam aquele estranho fenômeno sem muito interesse –, tentou sair de fininho, mas Sasuke percebeu e a mirou com olhos subitamente rubros. A ovelhinha ficou paralisada de medo.

- Hey, Teme, olha só! – apontou para as folhas que estavam sendo chamuscadas do nada.

- Hn.

Por fim apareceu uma enorme ave prateada planando no céu.

- Que maneiro! – Naruto exclamou.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

A tal ave explodiu, fazendo as ovelhas dispersarem mais uma vez.

- Hah! _Art is a bang_! – exclamou a criatura recém-chegada, ao aparecer atrás do garoto-raposa, com os braços para o alto como se devesse ser aplaudido.

Por sua vez, Sasuke estava praguejando atrás das ovelhas enquanto Naruto observava com uma gota de suor na cabeça.

- ...

_BOOOOOOOOMMM!_

- Ow!! – fez Naruto, ao ser arremessado para trás por causa de algo que explodira perto de si. Finalmente avistou a pessoa responsável por aquilo. – Quem é você?

- Deidara, un! – respondeu, cruzando os braços. – Sou sua fada madrinha, un.

- Fada madrinha?

- Ou deveria dizer fada padrinho? – Deidara apoiou a mão no queixo, pensativo. – Un...

- Você é homem?

- Algum problema com isso, un?

Naruto coçou uma orelha felpuda, observando a tal fada. Deidara parecia uma garota, usava uma capa preta com estampas de nuvens vermelhas e possuía longos cabelos loiros. O que mais lhe chamou atenção, no entanto, foram as asas finas e transparentes que faziam Deidara parecer uma mariposa gigantesca.

- Como você pode ser uma fada? – inquiriu Sasuke, voltando para perto deles e passando possessivamente um braço pela cintura do loiro-raposa.

Deidara virou seus olhos azuis para ele, ofendido.

- Sendo, un! É que as fadas ainda estão em greve por causa do salário. A antiga Fada Suprema foi demitida por desviar dinheiro para o mercado negro. – ele agitou as asas, distraído. – Mas dizem que a nova não é muito melhor, chegada numa jogatina e bebidas que só vendo... Enfim, aí o Conselho das Fadas me convocou para fazer um bico, un.

- E os trajes de fada? – Naruto quis saber.

- Ah... Só quando sair o pagamento... Mas eu já tenho varinha, un! – exclamou, puxando uma vara de aparência metálica de dentro da capa.

- E você diz que é fada madrinha do Naruto?

- Exato. – respondeu, agitando as asas. – Un, degradante, eu sei.

- Hey!

- Espera... – disse Sasuke, impedindo Naruto de avançar para cima da fada. – Não são apenas as princesas que tem fada madrinha?

- Geralmente, un! Mas como eu disse, as fadas se rebelaram, estão fazendo passeatas até... Então o Conselho está tendo que apelar, un...

- Ahh... – fez Naruto, entendendo lentamente. – Então você veio me realizar um desejo?

- Não, vim te dar uma missão, un.

Naruto só não caiu pra trás porque o moreno ainda o segurava.

- Que fada inútil foram me arranjar...

Deidara franziu o cenho, irritado, mas resistiu bravamente à vontade de explodir o garoto-raposa.

- Presta atenção, pirralho, un. Algumas criaturas aí resolveram se aproveitar do lance das fadas fora de circulação para aprontar. Todas as bruxas foram mandadas para a inquisição; assaram os três porquinhos; fizeram um moicano na Rapunzel deixando-a incapaz de se equilibrar direito, entre outras coisas perversas, un...

- Mesmo? – Naruto indagou, surpreso.

Sasuke limitou-se a revirar os olhos.

- É, un! Só não conseguiram colocar fogo na floresta da Chapeuzinho Vermelho porque o GreenPeace caiu em cima fazendo a maior zona, un... – de repente Deidara ficou emburrado. – Eles também me enchem o saco quando descobrem que explodi alguma paisagem, un! Ecologistas não entendem de arte, un...

- ...

- Enfim, agora tudo virou um caos, un... – a fada suspirou.

- E você espera que eu resolva a situação sozinho? – Naruto indagou.

- Não, un! Eu o ajudarei! – respondeu a fada, muito prestativa. – Vou voando ao seu lado e darei todo o apoio moral, un!

- ...

- E causarei explosões, un! – sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

- Isso não pode ser sério. – Sasuke desdenhou, puxando o loiro para que andasse. – Vamos, Naruto.

- Hey, quem é você, un? – Deidara sumiu num _"poof!"_ e reapareceu quase que colado ao corpo do moreno. – Você parece muito familiar, un...

- Ele é Uchiha Sasuke e essa sua cantada é muito velha! – protestou Naruto, a cauda balançando aborrecida enquanto puxava Sasuke para trás de seu corpo.

- Uchiha? – a fada abriu um sorriso estranho, mas não falou mais nada sobre aquilo. – Olha, só estou cumprindo minha função, _kitsune_, que é te dar uma missão, un.

- E ainda não me disse exatamente o que é pra eu fazer... Nem o que vou ganhar por fazer...

Deidara começou a moldar bichinhos de argila, distraidamente.

- Ganhar? Un, no fim você poderia ficar com alguma princesa, mas você já tem o Uchiha aí, não precisa de mais nada, não acha?

Sasuke sorriu presunçosamente, mas nenhum dos loiros notou porque ele estava com os lábios encostados na cabeça de Naruto.

- Mas é injusto eu não ganhar nada!

- Que ingrato, un! Te arrumei até uma torcida... – ele fez um gesto indicando a área ao redor.

- Torcida? - Naruto indagou, olhando.

Havia dezenas de garotas usando uniformes de _cheerleaders_ com um Y estampado na frente. Elas seguravam pompons, faixas e cartazes, declarando amor ao yaoi. Elas começaram a gritar:

- NARU-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN! KAWAIIS!

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem são essas e de onde saíram?

- Fãs de yaoi, un! – respondeu, lançando um dos bichinhos longe e vendo-o explodir. – Portanto, suas fãs, un.

- E suas também, DeiDei!! – elas exclamaram, agitando os pompons.

- Un... – Deidara pareceu ficar levemente constrangido. – Enfim, eu as trouxe para te incentivar, Naruto.

- VAI LÁ, NARU-CHAN!!

Sasuke instintivamente apertou o loiro contra si, possessivo.

- UUUHHH-HUUUHHH!! BEIJA! BEIJA!

- ...

Por sua vez, Deidara começou a sentir uma vibração, mexeu na capa e atendeu um celular vermelho com um Pokémon pendurado.

- Fala, un! ...Un-hun... Un-hun... Uuunnn...

- Fadas usam celular? – Naruto perguntou para o moreno.

- Pelo jeito...

- Cambada, é a Fada Suprema, Tsunade-hime. – estendeu o celular para Sasuke. – Ela quer falar com você, un!

Enquanto o moreno atendia a ligação, afastado, o loiro-raposa e o loiro-fada ficaram assistindo as _cheerleaders_ brincarem com as ovelhas. Na verdade, Naruto estava tentando escutar a ligação e Deidara estava pensando em explodir aquela cena.

Logo Sasuke devolveu o celular para a fada, uma expressão aborrecida na face. Aproximou-se de Naruto e sussurrou em seu ouvido vulpino.

- E então, un?

Naruto olhou de Sasuke para Deidara, e enfim respondeu:

- OK, vou realizar a missão.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Começo bem chatinho, eu sei u.u' E curto. ÇÇ Enfim, temos aqui Naruto como um garoto-raposa, obviamente; Deidara de fada; Tsunade como Fada Suprema; e o Sasuke... Bom, por agora isso vai ficar tão obscuro quanto qual o Pokémon no celular do Deidara... 'õO

Anyway, tem muita gente ainda pra aparecer, SasuNaru não vai ser o único casal ;D Vale umas reviews? :3

_Sasuke:_ Ótimo, mais casais pra perder a dignidade. u.ú  
_Hokuto:_ Tá querendo dizer o quê? e.e' Te separo do Naru, hein... ò.õ  
_Sasuke:_ ... ¬¬


	2. Ato II

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto. E se ele é Sasukete, por que o mangá não chama "Sasuke", né?

_**N/A:**_ Foi mal a demora. e.e Preparativos para a Anime Friends e talz... :D

* * *

**Muito Barulho Por Nada**

Ato II

- HYAAAAH!!

- AU! AU! AU!

- AKAMARU!!

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos aproximou-se do enorme cão branco. Akamaru latia, encurralando alguém contra uma árvore.

- Ora! O que temos aqui, Akamaru... – disse, agitando a cauda canina freneticamente ao visualizar... – Uma _Coelhinha Playboy_!!

- Aaahn, aahn?? – fez a garota acuada, confusa, a face vermelha. – E-eu-eu n-não s-sou..!!

Ele a observou atentamente. Ela tinha orelhas brancas de coelho – e provavelmente um rabinho em forma de pompom – mas realmente usava roupas demais e parecia ser tímida demais para ser da _Playboy_.

- Au! Au!

- Akamaru, afaste-se dela. – ordenou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. – Foi mal, hein! Estávamos caçando...

- T-tudo bem... – ela disse, aceitando timidamente a ajuda.

- Sou Kiba! E você é...?

- Hi-Hinata...

Eles ficaram se entreolhando sem saber o que dizer, até que...

"_Lariri liri loró!"_

Kiba e Hinata olharam para os lados, procurando a origem daquele canto melodioso que nada dizia realmente.

"_Lariró liró liri!"_

- Kiba-kun? – a menina-coelha chamou, notando que ele começara a andar parecendo hipnotizado.

- Au! Au! – Akamaru foi atrás do dono, sentindo o perigo e tentando puxá-lo de volta.

Confusa, Hinata acabou indo atrás deles. Logo chegaram em um riacho e lá estava a origem do canto.

"_Larará lalá!"_

- Uia, que peixão!

- É uma se-sereia! – exclamou a coelha, arregalando os olhos brancos.

- Sim... – a outra assentiu, melodicamente, estendendo as mãos para Kiba.

A tal sereia possuía cauda vermelha e olhos da mesma cor. Estava sentada em uma rocha no meio do rio, tentando atrair o menino-cão para seus braços.

- E-ei, Kiba-kun! – Hinata chamou, vendo que ele realmente já ia entrar no rio.

Akamaru latia e rosnava até que de repente...

"_KURENAI-SAN!"_

- Aff! – fez a sereia, quando aquela voz cortou o clima de seu encanto.

- Hein? O quê? – Kiba olhava para os lados, confuso. – Que aconteceu?

- Ah... – Hinata começou, interrompendo-se surpresa ao notar quem chegara. – Um anjo...

Todos olharam para cima, vendo a pessoa com grandes asas brancas que se aproximava voando.

- Kurenai-san... – o anjo disse gentilmente para a sereia, pousando perto dos jovens. – As ordens da Fada Suprema não consistiam em matar esses dois!

- Eu sei! – ela replicou, ajeitando os cabelos negros. – Eu não ia matá-los, só estava atraindo-os até mim para poder falar com eles...

- Au! Au!

- ...

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Kiba quis saber.

- É o seguinte... – começou o anjo de cabelos compridos.

- Calma aí, Haku! – a sereia disse. – Tsunade-hime disse que eram três. Falta um deles.

Haku inclinou a cabeça – deixando o menino-cão tentado a puxar sua auréola pra ver o que acontecia – e replicou:

- Mas Shino-kun está ali... – e apontou para uma sombra, perto de uma árvore meio afastada.

- Finalmente alguém me notou. – resmungou ele, sombriamente ofendido.

- Um dementador! – exclamou Kiba, ao avistar o rapaz encapuzado.

- ...

- A-ahn, o que está ha-havendo? – indagou Hinata, timidamente.

- A Fada Suprema... – recomeçou Haku, sendo novamente interrompido pelo olhar insistente de Kiba sobre si. – O que foi?

- Você é macho ou fêmea?

- ...Nunca te disseram que anjos não tem sexo? – Haku retorquiu, calmamente.

- Hmm... Você tem cara de menina e usa camisola!

- ...

- Deixa o anjo falar. – Shino interrompeu-os.

- E você é o que, cara?

O rapaz não respondeu. Kurenai, já aborrecida com a enrolação, explicou logo a confusão que estava acontecendo, com a rebelião das fadas e tudo o mais – assim como uma certa fada-loira fazia em outro lugar.

- E é isso. Tsunade-hime está convocando algumas criaturas especiais, como vocês, para ajudarem nessa situação.

- Ma-mas... – Hinata parecia particularmente alarmada.

Shino, com o rosto escondido tanto pela gola do casaco quanto pelos óculos escuros, não se manifestou.

Já Kiba...

- Você não tem peitos! – exclamou, apalpando o tórax do anjo.

- ...!!

E então uma espada gigantesca foi arremessada do nada, passando a poucos centímetros de Kiba e quase lhe cortando o rabo fora.

_VUUUUUUOOOOOOSHHHHHH_

- Gaah, de onde veio isso?

- Au! Au!

Todos olharam para os lados, procurando a origem, enquanto a espada ainda seguia cortando ar, árvore e qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho.

Haku impulsionou-se para cima, sorrindo levemente.

- Zabuza-san?

* * *

Ao que Naruto aceitou a missão todos se prepararam para começá-la. Mais ou menos. Deidara estava tentando produzir algum feitiço que pudesse teleportá-los para outro lugar, mas a varinha não estava ajudando.

- _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo_**¹**_, _un! – exclamou ele, agitando a varinha.

A varinha meramente fez um _"fuu..."_ e cuspiu algumas faíscas azuis.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Deidara. Aquele já era o quinto feitiço que tentava e não dava certo. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e pensou em algum outro.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Naruto distribuíam autógrafos às fãs de yaoi, que formavam uma longa e embaralhada fila na frente deles. Na verdade, o moreno estava ficando aborrecido, mas continuava assinando porque Naruto ficava fazendo _puppy eyes_ irresistíveis para ele.

Ah, era deprimente. Tudo o que Sasuke queria era um longo de dia de amassos com o _kitsune_... E é claro que o universo, sendo regido pela _Lei de Murphy_, não estava colaborando com ele.

Por sua vez, as garotas que já haviam recebido o autógrafo estavam cantarolando, agitando os pompons em coreografias complicadas, para a platéia de ovelhas:

"_O YAOI É TUDO!!"_

"_TUDO!!"_

"_ENTÃO O QUE QUEREMOS?!"_

"_LEMON!! LEMON!!"_

E Deidara estava começando a querer explodir tudo e todos:

- _Parangaricutirimícuaro_**²**, un! – exclamou, já ficando sem idéias.

"_Fuuu..."_. Faíscas amarelas.

- ...

De repente, um grito agudo de pavor cortou o ar. Com exceção da fada, todos voltaram a atenção para a _fangirl_ de cabelos cor-de-rosa que apontava para uma cena que seria cômica se não fosse trágica: algumas ovelhas tinham começado a zanzar debilmente pelo pasto, caindo em um rio próximo.

- Caramba!

Todos, ainda com exceção de Deidara, largaram o que estavam fazendo e se puseram a correr pra salvar as ovelhinhas, provavelmente suicidas e deprimidas por Sasuke ter parado de gritar com elas e voltado sua atenção para outras coisas.

- Waw! – exclamou o garoto-raposa. – _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_! – Fez um monte de clones aparecer para ajudá-los.

E aí foi uma bagunça, fãs e ídolos agarrando os animais como podiam, existiam muito mais ovelhas do que parecia.

- O que há com essas ovelhas? – resmungou Sasuke, tirando duas delas da água.

- Bem dizem que todas as coisas se parecem com os donos... – sussurrou uma voz feminina não identificada.

O moreno sentiu a indireta, mas não se manifestou. Ele não era o dono das ovelhas. Portanto a carapuça não servira. Não mesmo! Hmph.

Outras garotas estavam cuidando de tudo quanto podiam fazer, ou seja, nada, em cima de uma enorme árvore nas redondezas. De lá começou a tocar aquela musiquinha do Indiana Jones.

Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas:

- Esse "conto" vai acabar virando uma novela...

Entre gritos, balidos, correrias e...

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!**_

- Gaah! Qual é, Deidara?

- Façam silêncio, un! – ordenou, com um olhar insano, já modelando outro bichinho explosivo.

Quase todos ficaram quietos. "Quase", porque é óbvio que Sasuke, sendo Uchiha Sasuke, não ia obedecer a uma reles fada nervosinha. Resgatou a última ovelha em perigo e se aproximou de Deidara, juntamente com Naruto, assim que esse fez os clones sumirem numa sequência de _"poof-poof-poof..."._

- É mesmo uma fada inútil... – resmungou o Uchiha, notando a dificuldade do outro em realizar um feitiço qualquer.

- Eu disse silêncio, un! Minha varinha não é das melhores. A Fada Suprema tá tendo que economizar, por causa do tanto de dinheiro que deve por aí, un.

- ...

- _Abracadabra_! _Hocus-Pocus_! – exclamou Deidara, tentando novamente. – _Alakazam_! UUUNN!!

A varinha estremeceu e cuspiu alguns jorros coloridos. Então vibrou com uma voz aguda:

"_Tuuuu... Não foi possível localizar as magias solicitadas, tente novamente mais tarde!"_

- ...

- ...

- ...

"_Ahou... Ahou..."_

* * *

Em outro lugar distante dali, enquanto ovelhas eram salvas e fadas explodiam coisas, um feiticeiro ria malignamente assistindo a cena através de uma bola de cristal.

- Kukukuku...

- Orochimaru-sama? – exclamou seu aprendiz, ajeitando os óculos. – Esse é aquele que procura?

- Sim, Kabuto... – lambeu os lábios, olhando cobiçoso para rapaz de cabelos negros que aparecia na esfera. – Aprecie o Sasuke-kun... Kukuku...

Kabuto observou, até que de repente a bola de cristal começou a chiar, fazendo a imagem sair de foco.

- Droga! – exclamou o feiticeiro. – Essa coisa não funciona por satélite? Que frescura é essa?

- Orochimaru-sama. – apontou para a esfera. A imagem estava voltando, mas...

"_Atenção, interrompemos a programação para um comunicado urgen-..."_

_- ... _– Orochimaru jogou a bola de cristal contra a parede.

_STRAAAACK_

- Ahen. – ele pigarreou, recompondo-se. – Vamos começar os preparativos, Kabuto.

- Sim, senhor.

- Kukuku... Sasuke-kun será meeeu! Meeeeuu! KukukukuKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**¹ **Créditos para Cinderela 8D

**² **Créditos para Chapolin ¬¬'

_**N/A:**_ OK, o Dobe e o Teme ainda nem saíram do lugar, mas apareceram novos personagens /o/ Então, Kiba é um menino-cão; Hinata uma menina-coelha; Kurenai uma sereia; Haku um anjo (ele não está de camisola, é só uma túnica de anjo, gente 8D)... Shino ainda é incógnita e Zabuza também ;3 Orochimaru é um feiticeiro e Kabuto seu aprendiz ;D Sim, a _cheerleader_ de cabelo rosa era a testuda u.ú'

Alguém aí não recebeu resposta pela review? ó.ò Porque o site andou de frescurite e não estava fazendo reply direito ¬¬ Por via das dúvidas, vou responder na fic mesmo as próximas reviews, tudo bem? :3

So, meus agradecimentos para: _Tsunade Uzumaki, mfm2885, sakuraboys-bruno, Hirees, Natsumi Omura, Nakago.Spider, Angel of the sand, Uchiha Kt 8D, Camis, M.Rose May-chan e Without Face_. /o/

Esse capítulo tosco também vale umas reviews? :3 Ahh, alguém aí vai na Anime Friends? 8D

_Sasuke:_ Aquela cobra me persegue até em AUs... u.ú  
_Hokuto:_ Huhu... Espera só até seu nii-san aparecer... ;D  
_Sasuke:_ ... o.ô


End file.
